Love heals the wounds
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Small one shot. Hotch gets wounded on a case and JJ's being worried of her boyfriend. JJ/HOTCH ( I really suck with summaries and titles today. My apologies.)


**A/N: This is just something I wrote on my way back home from school today. Maybe not one of my best fics but I hope you like it. Reviews would also be so nice. Would cheer up a little the endless pile of homework also.**

 **And a little note for the story 'Lost my memories, lost myself' I'm trying my best with the story, but the endless pile of homework really gets most of my energy. Just try to be patient with me, I'll get it done.**

 **Love heals the wounds**

"Shhh. You open that big mouth of yours now, I will skin you. Do I make myself clear?" a man with longish black hair put his hand to a 17 years old Alysha's mouth, who was tied up to a wooden pillar. Light footsteps were heard from the upstairs as they were at the basement. As the girl nodded he let his hand drop from her mouth and stepped few steps backwards. He tried to listen the footsteps. Where they came from.

Then it stopped completely and he was able to breathe again.

"Drop the gun." That voice made him freeze, but also a small smirk appeared on his lips. He didn't react more to that which made the agent come a step closer. "I said drop the gun Alex." SSA Hotchner said again.

Alex turned around, but not dropping the gun down as he's been told to. He raised his eyes from the black haired agent to look at the stairs seeing four other agents running down to him.

" I'm not going to tell you again. Drop the gun." Hotch demanded not reacting as Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Prentiss came behind him also guns pointed at Alex. " I get it, you're angry but look at her. Look at her! She isn't your daughter. Her name is Alysha Cox, she's 17 years old. That isn't your daughter. Do the right thing and let her go. She has done nothing to you." tone of Hotch's voice was calm and stoic.

" Just put the gun down Alex. No one else has to get hurt." Prentiss said from next to Hotchner.

" You're wrong!" They weren't sure if that was meant to either Hotch or Prentiss. " My daughter left me.." tears were starting to burn in his eyes. He shook his head quick and looked deep in Hotch's eyes. "She can't get away with it. She just can't." Alex said first sad but then something of his look changed. The corner of his lip raised up and he grinned at Hotch.

"Just put the gun down." Those were the last words before he felt huge pain just under his ribcage, right next to his left lung. He fell to the floor backwards gasping for air. For a few seconds, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and tried to see if he was bleeding. There was no blood. The bullet had hit his vest, thank god. He wasn't sure how much time had went by, it felt like forever. The pain felt like it blinded him for awhile.

Right after that gun shot, two more same kind echoed in the air, but the direction was different. He saw Alex falling to ground as quickly as he did himself.

"Agent down, we need an medic!" Rossi said to his ear piece and came to Hotch, kneeling next to him.

" I'm okay Dave." Hotch got said somehow. His lungs felt completely empty. The bullet had hit his bullet proof vest, straight to his chest.

"You sure?" Hotch assured that he wasn't hurt by nodding, not wasting another breath trying to form words. At least not more hurt than just couple of bruises. Dave just chuckles softly. "C'mon. Let's get you up." He offered his hand and helped him to stand.

He just lifted his thumb up as a yes. He tried to catch his breath as loosening his vest. In few moments he could breathe somehow normally. " This is gonna leave me a bruise for awhile." He sounded disappointed.

" Yeah." Dave quietly agreed and walked with him outside to the ambulance. "Let's get you checked and patched up, now shall we."

Hotch sat down at the ambulance and let the medics do their tricks with his bruise. Not for long when he was patched up and ready to leave. He then froze as saw the stretchers with now-dead UnSub, Alex White, brought outside.

"I tried Dave." He looks down sadly. He mindlessly raised his arm on the bandage on his chest, trying to ease the pain it caused him. He felt so sore, and it seemed to be spreading on his whole body slowly.

" Yeah you did, and because of that that girl is still alive. And you know that according the profile, Suicide by cop was his way-out -plan." David tried to encourage his friend. "Now, let's go home Aaron."

" Hey, baby girl. Calm down. I'm okay. So is Dave and Prentiss. Boss man got shot, yes, but he will be okay. Just a couple of bruises. Nothing more." Morgan tried to calm down Garcia and JJ, who had stayed with the technical analyst on this case. " We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Don't worry, sweet cheeks." He then hand up the phone shoving it back to his pocket.

 **~~ 20 minutes later at FBI's headquarter ~~**

The elevator let out a small ding as the came to the 6th floor. Morgan was teasing Prentiss and Reid as he always does. It was very amusing to the two older ones to listen them argue the whole trip back home over some movie neither of Hotch or Rossi had ever heard.

They walked in those glass door to the office area and saw JJ and Garcia sitting on the corner of Prentiss' and Reid's desks talking.

Hotch looked at the long haired blonde who also turned to look at him right the same time. He noticed how her blue eyes were filled with concern and worry. She stood up and ran towards them with a small smile appearing on her bright red lips.

" Hey Jeyje." Emily greeted her but got ignored by the blonde. JJ ran to Hotch wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Maybe running towards him a little bit too fast causing Hotch almost to lose his balance as she hugged him. He took few steps to steady himself completely but not letting go of her. "Easy there" Hotch let out a small, more or less pain filled chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not pulling back from the hug. She just froze, the terror of him getting shot. She knew he wasn't hurt badly, but just the fact that if there wouldn't have been that vest, he would probably be dead by now. Only that thought brought tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Jeyje. I'm okay. It hit the vest, it's just a couple of bruises. Few weeks and I'm as good as new." He assured.

JJ slowly backed off smiling at him sadly. "Don't you dare scare me like that." She tried her best to sound commanding, failing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing lips against his.

"Finally!" Morgan sat down on his chair grinning. "Well, that took long for her to admit their relationship."

"How long this has been going? Half a year?" Prentiss chuckled looking at her friends on the hallway.

"At least that long." Rossi commented before walking off to his office. He couldn't hold back a smile.

Hotch smiled into the kiss softly. Slowly taking hand on her jawline he pulled her closer. "Wont happen again, _ma'am_."

"You need to rest. It's not good for you to be running around."

"But.." Hotch tried, but he knew that he didn't have even a small chance to win this one.

"No. We go home. Now. No buts." JJ demanded. Hotch let out a small, amused sigh as he walked towards the elevators JJ holding his hand right next to him.

"You do realize that the team know about us now." Hotch chuckled looking straight forward.

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. Garcia knew already btw." She picked up her go back as the elevator came to their level. The whole building seemed empty. Usually there were people all around the hall talking. Now there was no one. Maybe it was a good thing.

"She did?" Hotch entered the elevator after JJ. "Well that explains a lot." As the door closed JJ turned towards Aaron. "Did you just call me Ma'am?" Hotch didn't say a word just grinned. "Ooh… you're so dead mister." She said and punched him to his shoulder.


End file.
